A story of hair and love
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Après une nouvelle blague des Stoll, Katie décide de se venger et de la meilleure des façons. Elle va monter un conseil, le conseil de guerre. Ensemble, ils trouveront des solutions pour abattre l'ennemi. Quoi de mieux qu'une blague pour en vaincre une autre ?
1. Avant-Propos

****Avant-propos :****

J'ai décidé de sortir cette nouvelle fiction, parce qu'elle traînait dans ma tête depuis quelques temps déjà. Comme certains peuvent le voir, j'ai supprimé l'autre fiction spécial "Tratie".

Pour faire simple, je dois vous avouer qu'elle ne m'inspirait plus du tout.

Je me forçais à écrire. (Et c'était franchement mauvais.)

J'ai donc décidé de sortir celle-ci, parce qu'elle m'inspire.

Grandement.

J'ai déjà plusieurs chapitres d'écrits, pour éviter les "semaines blanches"

J'ai donc le plaisir de vous annoncer, que vous aurez de mes nouvelles chaque semaine, le ****MERCREDI.****

 ** **J'espère que vous allez aimer, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.****  
 ** **Mélissa.****


	2. Prologue

****Prologue :****

-Espèce de κοπριά (1)

Chiron a relevé les yeux de son petit-déjeuner, pour observer l'arriver de Katie Gardner et Travis Stoll. Une légère grimace s'est installée sur ses traits, quand il a remarqué qu'ils étaient encore en train de se disputer.

-Gardner... Ce n'est pas si grave...  
-Pardon ? a-t-elle hurlé. Vous avez transformé les cheveux de Miranda en...  
-Exactement, a-t-il coupé. Nous avons transformé ses cheveux... Alors... Est-ce que tu pourrais attendre le réveil de Connors pour hurler ?

Chiron a rapidement dissimulé son sourire, en se raclant la gorge.

-Les enfants...

Katie a marmonné dans sa non-barbe, avant de se tourner vers l'un des maîtres des lieux.

-Bonjour Chiron, se sont-ils exclamés en cœur.  
-Vous devriez baisser d'un ton, a-t-il conseillé. Vos camarades sont rentrés cette nuit... Je pense qu'ils apprécieraient un peu de sommeil.  
-Évidemment, nous étions juste...  
-Katie exprimait juste son point de vue sur... Une petite affaire.

Chiron a haussé un sourcil, en regardant Travis retourner à sa table.

-Une petite affaire ? Il se moque de moi ? Je vais le... Argh ! a grommelé Katie en s'éloignant.

Chiron a secoué la tête, avant de retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

Il se demandait vraiment combien de temps aller durer cette petite guerre entre eux.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle****

Miranda Gardiner laissa échapper une nouvelle larme, avant de lancer sa brosse sur son miroir.

-Bravo, s'est exclamée Katie en s'approchant. Tu viens de gagner sept ans de malheur !  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu viens de briser un miroir, s'est-elle expliquée.  
-Et ?  
-Sérieusement ? Tu ne connais pas cette superstition ?

Elle a secoué la tête.

-Bon... Eh bien... Sache que tu viens d'acquérir sept ans de malheur, expliqua-t-elle.  
-Au point où j'en suis, a marmonné Miranda en haussant une épaule.  
-Arrête... Tu ne devrais pas...  
-Quoi ? Dramatisé ? Mes cheveux sont... Je n'ai même pas de cheveux ! s'est-elle écriée. Ce sont des putains d'algues, Katie.  
-Je sais...  
-Tu es notre conseillère en Chef !

Katie a froncé les sourcils, en cherchant le rapport entre son statut et la situation.

-Et ?  
-Tu devrais… Essayer de nous venger, a-t-elle dit. Ils n'attaquent pas les autres bungalows, parce qu'ils ont peur des conséquences.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? a demandé Katie en croisant les bras.  
-J'insinue que tu n'es pas capable d'éloigner deux adolescents, s'est écriée Miranda. Tu n'es pas capable de les éloigner de nous. Tu n'es pas… Une figure d'autorité ! Tu n'es pas capable de remplir ton rôle correctement !

Katie Gardner a reculé, touchée par les mots de sa soeur et meilleure amie. Lentement, le visage de Miranda s'est décomposé.

-Non... Je veux dire...  
-Tu as été parfaitement clair, s'est froidement exclamée Katie.

Elle a tourné les talons, pour sortir du bungalow. Katie s'est approchée d'un autre bungalow, en serrant les poings. Elle a rapidement frappé, avant d'entrer directement.

-Quoi ? a râlé l'un des habitants.  
-Où est Will Solace ? a-t-elle demandé froidement.  
-Il dort, a-t-il répondu. Il vient juste de rentrer de qu...  
-J'suis là...  
-Mmh... Désolée, s'est exclamée Katie. Mais... Je dois absolument te parler...

Il a acquiescé, avant de l'entraîner à l'abri des regards.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a-t-il demandé dans un bâillement.  
-Je veux monter un conseil de guerre.  
-Pardon ? a-t-il demandé vivement. Un conseil de guerre ? Contre qui ? Nous venons de...  
-Les frères Stoll.

Un sourire amusé s'est installé sur les lèvres de Will.

-Un conseil de guerre contre les frères Stoll ?  
-Exactement, a-t-elle dit. Mon bungalow ne supporte plus les blagues quotidiennes...  
-Mais...  
-Si je ne fais rien, mes sœurs vont me destituer.

Will a regardé rapidement par la fenêtre, avant d'acquiescer lentement.

-Et... Qu'est-ce que tu veux leur faire ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je ne veux pas les tuer, a-t-elle assuré rapidement. Juste... Faire une démonstration de ce qu'ils nous font vivre.  
-Tu veux... Les victimiser avec des blagues ? a-t-il demandé en souriant.  
-Exactement.  
-D'accord...  
-Tu marches ? a-t-elle demandé légèrement choquée.  
-Je marche... On va bien s'amuser et… Mmh… Je marche…

Les lèvres de Katie se sont légèrement étirées.

-Bien... Rendez-vous dans mon bungalow, vers minuit.  
-Où vas-tu ? a-t-il demandé en la regardant partir.  
-Je vais chercher des alliés ! Les Stoll veulent la Guerre, alors ils l'auront ! a-t-elle clamé.

Will a haussé les sourcils, en voyant la jeune femme disparaître.

-C'est une idée étonnante, a-t-il murmuré.

Il regarda de nouveau à la fenêtre, en souriant légèrement.

_

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

(1) : κοπριά : kopriá : Fumier, en Grec.

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé le Prologue.  
Oui, c'est court... Mais c'est un Prologue.  
À bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 1

****Chapitre 1 :****

-Très bien... J'aimerais commencer par vous remercier d'être présent.

Katie Gardner observa attentivement les autres membres de son conseil de Guerre.

-Vous êtes les conseillers en Chef de vos familles, a-t-elle continué. Vous êtes ici, parce que vous en avez marre de...  
-Personnellement, je viens pour voir ta cuisante défaite.  
-Clarisse, a soupiré Annabeth Chase. Est-ce que tu pourrais écouter Katie ?

La fille d'Arès haussa un sourcil.

-Quoi ? s'est-elle exclamée. Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle va réussir à les... Changer ? Avec quelques blagues ?  
-Il faut combattre le mal par le mal ! N'est-ce pas ? a demandé Nico en croisant les bras.  
-Les Stoll n'ont jamais attaqué ton bungalow.  
-Et alors ? a demandé Nico en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Personne ne répondit, alors il argumenta.

-J'aime l'idée de Katie...  
-Moi aussi, a murmuré Léo Valdez en souriant.  
-Personnellement... J'aimerais attendre les propositions de Katie, s'est exclamée Piper en se redressant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire exactement ?  
-Je veux me venger et je veux qu'on rigole, s'est exclamée Katie. Je veux les piéger, comme ils nous piègent.  
-Mmh... Mais encore ? a demandé Clarisse en haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire s'est installé sur les lèvres de Katie.

-Je veux commencer doucement... Ils ne vont même pas savoir d'o...  
-Ils vont peut-être soupçonner leurs sœurs...  
-Julia et Alice ? C'est ça ? a demandé Léo.  
-Elles sont parties dans la mâtiné, a déclaré Annabeth.  
-Je disais donc, a reprit Katie. Je veux commencer doucement... Je veux qu'ils cherchent, qu'ils doutent... Je veux... Mmh... Je veux vraiment les faire réfléchir... Je veux venger mon bungalow et je veux... Rigoler un peu.  
-Je marche, a soufflé Léo.

Katie lui a adressé un petit sourire, avant de se tourner vers les autres. Lentement, ils ont donné leurs accords.

-On commence par quoi ? a demandé Annabeth.  
-J'ai cherché toute l'après-midi... Et... Travis m'a donné l'idée sans le vouloir, a murmuré Katie. On pourrait peut-être commencer par...

 ** **Côté Stoll : Ellipse temporelle****

Connors a passé sa main dans ses cheveux, en adressant un petit sourire à Miranda Gardiner.

-Tu fais la tête ? a-t-il demandé en la voyant détourner le regard.  
-βλάκας (1)  
-Je vois que tu m'aimes toujours autant, a-t-il répondu avec un clin d'œil.

Miranda a redressé l'un de ses doigts, avant de retourner dans son bungalow. Connors a secoué la tête, en continuant son chemin. Rapidement, il est rentré dans son bungalow.

-Travis ?  
-Il est dans la salle de bain, a marmonné un autre Hermès.  
-Merci...

Le plus jeune des Stoll est rentré dans la salle de bain, sans prendre la peine de frapper. Il a rapidement observé la pièce, avant de froncer les sourcils. Plusieurs tubes de dentifrice étaient vides et éparpillés dans la salle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a-t-il demandé en observant son frère ainé.  
-Chai chun choblème...  
-Quoi ?

Travis a craché dans levier.

-J'ai un problème.  
-Ben... Quoi comme problème ?

Travis a poussé un profond soupir, en se tournant vers son frère. Doucement, il lui a adressé un petit sourire.

-Beurk ! Tu as les dents noires, s'est écrié Connors.  
-Sans déconner... a marmonné Travis.  
-Tu as essayé... Le dentifrice d'Apollon ?

Travis a haussé une épaule, en montrant plusieurs tubes vides.

-Mmh... C'est arrivé comment ?  
-J'sais pas... J'étais en train de draguer Kate, la fille d'Aphrodite... Tu vois ?  
-Ouais, a-t-il marmonné.  
-J'étais plutôt bien parti... Et... Pouf... Un sourire... Un cri... Un problème, a-t-il murmuré en croisant les bras.  
-C'est étrange, a murmuré Connors.

Travis a marmonné dans sa non-barbe, en reprenant sa brosse à dents.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle : Côté Katie****

Katie Gardner a observé son repas, en souriant légèrement. Elle s'est légèrement écartée, quand Miranda s'est installée près d'elle.

-Je...  
-Tu as retrouvé tes cheveux, s'est exclamée Katie.  
-Oui... La blague n'a pas duré... En plus, les Aphrodite m'ont donné plusieurs produits capillaires.  
-C'est cool.  
-Mmh... Je... Je voulais m'excuser, a reprit Miranda.  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, a murmuré Katie.  
-Mais, je...  
-Ce n'est pas la peine, a répété Katie.

Miranda a rapidement observé Katie, avant de hausser une épaule et de commencer son repas. La conseillère des Déméter a légèrement redressé la tête, en observant Kate s'approchait de la table des Hermès. Kate a tapoté sur l'épaule de Connors, en ignorant superbement Travis.

-Salut, a-t-elle commencé.  
-Euh...  
-J'aimerais assister à l'un de tes entraînements... Tu es disponible quand ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Quoi ? s'est écrié Travis.

Katie a grimacé, en voyant les dents noires de l'Hermès.

-Euh... C'est que... a marmonné Connors.

Un léger sourire s'est installé sur les lèvres de Connors.

-Euh... On est disponible quand Travis ? a-t-il demandé en appuyant sur le nom de son frère.

Il espérait sûrement que la jeune femme revienne sur ses paroles, comprenant qu'elle venait de se tromper de frère.

-Oh... Euh...

Les frères ont échangé un regard, clairement fiers et soulagés.

-Je voulais dire... Enfin... Mmh... C'est gênant... Je voulais, a-t-elle dit en repoussant l'une de ses mèches. Je voulais dire... Toi et moi... Connors... Je ne veux pas voir l'entraînement de ton frère... Je veux... Voir le tien.

Connors a écarquillé les yeux et Travis a légèrement blanchi.

-Alors ? Tu es disponible quand ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas...  
-Sûrement dans les jours prochains... Il te recontacte, a marmonné Travis.

Connors et Katie ont haussé les sourcils, puis Kate a hoché la tête. Elle a rapidement embrassé la joue de Connors, avant de retourner vers sa table. Une fois près des autres Aphrodite, elle a commencé une longue discussion avec Piper McLean.

* * *

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

βλάκας : vlákas : Crétin, en Grec.

 ** **Le mot de la fin :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
C'était quoi ? La première "Blague-Vengeance-Du-Conseil-De-Guerre" ?  
À la semaine prochaine !  
Mélissa.

 **Réponse reviews :**

Irschasecb3 : Mdrrr ! Oui, tu peux m'appeler "Mél". J'espère que tu as aimé la suite ! À bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 2

****Chapitre 2 :****

Travis a légèrement penché la tête, pour observer son œuvre d'art.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? a-t-il demandé.  
-C'est bien... Très artistique, a ricané Connors.  
-Mmh... Gardner va être folle de rage !

Connors a acquiescé, en observant les différents nœuds dans les tuyaux d'arrosage. Disposés comme ils l'étaient, les tuyaux formés plusieurs lettres.

-Ο... α... υ... τ... θ... σ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? a demandé Connors.  
-Οι αδελφοί υπογράψουν τον θυμό σας, a récité Travis. [1]

Les lèvres de Connors se sont légèrement étirées, rapidement il a donné une tape virile dans l'épaule de son grand-frère.

-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête...  
-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, quand elle découvrira les trous dans les tuyaux, a rétorqué Travis.  
-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, quand on remboursera les tuyaux avec l'argent de la boutique.  
-J'ai hâte de voir sa tête, quand on volera l'argent de la boutique, a ricané Travis.

Les deux frères ont ramassé les paires de ciseaux et les différents morceaux de scotch.

-Tu sais... Pour Kate...  
-Ne t'inquiète pas, a coupé Travis en souriant.

Connors a légèrement grimacé, en voyant les dents de son grand-frère.

-Si elle te plaît... Tu peux foncer, s'est exclamé Travis.  
-Mais... Elle ne me plaît pas...  
-Quoi ? a marmonné Travis.

Il a regardé son petit-frère.

-Mais... C'est une bombe !  
-Mmh... Pas mon style, a marmonné Connors.

Travis a haussé une épaule, avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bungalow. Les deux frères ont échangé un regard, avant de se glisser rapidement dans leurs lits.

La nuit allait être courte.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle : Côté Katie****

Katie Gardner a épinglé sa Bucket List sur le tableau, en adressant un large sourire à Kate Miller.

-Tu connais cette Aphrodite ? a demandé Miranda.  
-Rapidement, a-t-elle dit en haussant une épaule.

Miranda a froncé les sourcils, en observant sa soeur.

-Tu devrais t'occuper de l'arrosage... Je vais m'occuper de former l'équipe pour le cueillage de cet après-midi, a-t-elle continué.  
-Euh... Ouais... D'accord.

Katie s'est approchée de sa petite table, puis elle a rédigé quelques noms. Elle a poussé un profond soupir, avant de repousser l'une de ses mèches.

-KATIE !

Elle a relevé la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Miranda ?  
-Il y a un problème ! Un énorme problème, s'est écriée Miranda.  
-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a demandé Katie.  
-J'ai... Les tuyaux ! Ils sont... Emmêlés, a-t-elle expliqué.

Katie a croisé les bras, avant de s'approcher rapidement des cabanes en bois. Elle a écarquillé les yeux, en découvrant les différents tuyaux.

-Je rêve, a-t-elle marmonné.

Elle s'est accroupie.

-Ο... α... υ... τ... θ... σ...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? a demandé Miranda.  
-Je suppose que c'est… Οι αδελφοί υπογράψουν τον θυμό σας... [1]

Katie s'est redressée.

-Je vais les tuer... STOLL !

 ** **Côté Stoll :****

-STOLL !

Les deux frères se sont observés, en échangeant un large sourire.

-Trois...  
-Deux...  
-Bonjour Gardner, a déclaré Connors en souriant.  
-Comment vas-tu ?

Travis et Connors ont penché la tête.

-Tu as quelques cernes... Une nuit blanche ? a demandé Travis en murmurant.

Katie a également penché la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu te laves les dents ?

Travis a détourné la tête, vexé.

-C'est petit... Vraiment petit...

Elle s'est redressée, en croisant les bras.

-Vous avez emmêlé mes tuyaux d'arrosage, s'est-elle écriée.  
-Nous ? s'est indigné Connors.  
-Non ! a ajouté Travis.  
-Jamais, a assuré Connors.

Katie a poussé un profond soupir, en les regardant.

-Les frères signent ta colère…  
-C'est vraiment bien trouvé, murmura Travis.  
-Vous allez me changer ça ! a-t-elle crié.  
-Pardon ? a marmonné Connors.  
-C'est inacceptable ! Vous ne pouvez pas abimer les choses qui nous servent pour le commerce de la colonie ! Comment j'arrose les fraises sans tuyaux d'arrosage ?

Les deux frères se sont observés.

-Tu n'as pas de seaux ? a demandé Travis avec un sourire.  
-Είστε μόνο ηλίθιοι! Κρητίνες! Από ... [2]  
-Tu utilises des synonymes, a coupé Connors en souriant légèrement.

Il a refoulé un éclat de rire, en voyant la tête de Katie.

-Et... Si on faisait un marché ? a soudainement proposé Katie.

Connors et Travis ont échangé un regard, surpris par ce rapide changement.

-Je te donne un tube de dentifrice à...  
-Je t'en vole chaque semaine, a-t-il coupé. J'ai du dentifrice...  
-Pas celui des Déméter... Il est... Plutôt puissant, a-t-elle dit avec un large sourire.

Ses dents étaient vraiment blanches.

-Ma mère le fabrique avec des matières naturelles... Je te l'échange contre le démêlage de mes tuyaux.

Travis et Connors ont échangé un autre regard.

-Non, ont-ils répondu.

Katie a ouvrit la bouche, outrée.

-Merci... Non merci, a rectifié Connors.  
-Quoi ? a-t-elle murmuré. Mais... Tu ne veux pas...  
-Non... J'aime bien, a dit Travis en passant une main sur ses lèvres.

Katie a froncé les sourcils.

-Bon démêlage, a-t-il lancé en rentrant dans son bungalow.

Travis s'est rapidement installé à son bureau, pour prévoir son futur cambriolage. Connors a longuement regardé Katie, avant de rejoindre son grand-frère. Les lèvres de Katie se sont étirées. Elle a rebroussé chemin, en prenant soin d'aller chercher un tube de dentifrice chez Léo Valdez.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle : Côté Stoll.****

Travis a contourné le lit de Katie Gardner, en observant la jeune femme. Il a attrapé son marqueur préféré, avant d'écrire rapidement une petite phrase sur le visage de Katie.

-Un jour… Elle va vraiment nous tuer, a ricané Connors en regardant son frère.  
-Elle n'osera pas, a murmuré Travis.  
-Mmh... Mouais…

Travis a rebouchonné son marqueur, puis il a longuement regardé le visage de Katie.

-Euh... On y va ? a demandé Connors après quelques minutes.  
-Ouais, a déclaré Travis en reprenant le tube de dentifrice.

Ils ont quitté le bungalow des Déméter et Katie s'est redressée, un sourire sur les lèvres.

* * *

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

[1] : "Οι αδελφοί υπογράψουν τον θυμό σας" : "Oi adelfoí ypográpsoun ton thymó sas" : "Les frères signent ta colère", en Grec.

[2] : "Είστε μόνο ηλίθιοι! Κρητίνες! Από ..." : "Eíste móno ilíthioi! Kritínes! Apó ..." : "Vous n'êtes que des idiots ! Des crétins ! Des... ", en Grec.

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :  
****  
Hey ! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À la semaine prochaine !  
Mélissa.

 **Réponses Reviews :**

Irschasecb3 : Mmh… Je pense que tu as ta réponse dans le chapitre ! Et merci !

Guest : Oui ! Très loin !


	5. Chapitre 3

****Chapitre 3 :  
****  
-Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ? a murmuré Connors.  
-Mmh... Elle a osé, a grogné Travis.

Les deux frères ont échangé un regard, puis ils se sont levés.

-Gardner ! a appelé Connors.

Katie s'est retournée, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Oui ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Arrête de faire ton innocente, a grommelé Travis.  
-Nous détestons ta nouvelle coiffure, a ajouté Connors.

Katie a continué de sourire, en repoussant l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

-Vraiment ? Les autres adorent... Apparemment, la frange me donne un air plus...  
-Plus séduisante... Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils aiment ? a coupé Travis en marmonnant.  
-J'allais dire... Joviale, a-t-elle dit avec un léger sourire.

Travis a haussé une épaule, avant de croiser les bras.

-Ton truc affreux gâche mon œuvre d'art, a déclaré Travis.  
-Je croyais qu'elle était séduisante, a-t-elle dit avec un sourire victorieux.  
-J'ai jamais dit que c'était la frange qui était séduisante, a-t-il rétorqué avec le même sourire qu'elle.

Connors a légèrement froncé les sourcils, en observant attentivement son grand frère.

Est-ce que Travis se rendait-il compte de ses propres paroles ?

-Je pense... Que tu as fait une réaction allergique, a murmuré Katie.  
-Pardon ? a demandé Connors.  
-Les dents de ton frère sont vertes, a-t-elle répondu.

Travis a arrêté de sourire, puis il a plaqué sa main sur sa bouche.

-Quoi ? a-t-il marmonné.  
-Mmh... C'est sûrement à cause du dentifrice de ma mère...  
-Quoi ? a-t-il répété.  
-Il est créé avec des matières naturelles, a-t-elle expliqué. Tu fais sûrement une allergie, à l'une d'elles.

Katie a regardé sa montre, en retenant difficilement son sourire.

-Je vais bientôt embaucher... Bon... Eh bien, a-t-elle dit en se levant.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? a demandé Travis.  
-Mmh... Je pense sincèrement, que tu devrais... Attendre.  
-Attendre ? a répété Connors.  
-Exactement, a-t-elle dit avec un large sourire.  
-Mais... Je ne peux pas !  
-Pourquoi ? Je pensais que les voleurs avaient la patience d'un vieux sage ? a-t-elle dit.  
-Gardner...  
-À bientôt !

Elle a attrapé ses affaires, puis elle est partie vers la boutique de la colonie.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle : On reste avec Katie.****

-Est-ce que vous avez vu les dents de Travis ? a demandé Annabeth en grimaçant.  
-C'était une très bonne idée, a ricané Léo.  
-Je sais, a répondu Katie en souriant.  
-D'ailleurs... Comment avais-tu fait pour les rendre noirs ? a demandé Léo.  
-J'ai demandé à Annabeth de verser de l'encre dans son café, a répondu Katie avec fierté.  
-Jolie, a dit Clarisse en frappant dans la main de la Déméter.

Katie a attrapé son petit carnet, en continuant de sourire.

-Pour le prochain piège... J'ai besoin de Léo et de... Mmh... Piper.  
-Raconte, s'est exclamée Piper.  
-Tu peux toujours te procurer des chocolats ?  
-Le chocolat est un aphrodisiaque, Chérie... Mon bungalow en regorge.  
-Parfait ! Et Léo... Tu as toujours tes petites puces...  
-Celles qui rendent la peau colorées ? a-t-il demandé en fronçant les sourcils.

Katie a acquiescé.

-Pourquoi les aurais-je jeté ? a-t-il demandé en souriant.  
-Parfait, a-t-elle répété en notant quelque chose.

Elle a ricané.

-Vraiment parfait.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Léo a donné les chocolats à Piper, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Eh ! Surtout... Ne les consomme pas...  
-Évidement, a-t-elle dit.

Piper est retournée dans son bungalow, la boîte soigneusement cachée sous sa veste. Elle a rédigé une carte, prenant soin d'imiter l'écriture d'une certaine Mandy.

Piper a refermé la boîte, avant de la déposer sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Après quelques secondes, elle a observé les alentours, puis elle a sifflé.

Ensuite, elle s'est éloignée.

 ** **Côté Stoll****

-Quoi ? Tu veux lui couper sa frange ? a demandé Connors.  
-Exactement ! Je veux que les autres...  
-En parlant d'elle... Depuis quand tu trouves Katie séduisante ? s'est amusé Connors.  
-Quoi ? Gardner n'est pas séduisante ! s'est exclamé Travis.  
-Vraiment ? Alors... Pourquoi tu lui as répété deux fois, a ricané Connors.

Travis a marqué une pause.

-Pour qu'elle se l'imagine... C'était un simple mensonge, Connors.

Connors a haussé les sourcils.

-Quoi ? a demandé Travis.  
-Oh... Mais... Rien.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Tu y vas ?  
-C'est toi l'aîné.  
-J'suis couché, a répliqué Travis.

Connors s'est redressé, en marmonnant.

-C'est quoi cette...

Il a froncé les sourcils, en se penchant pour ramasser une boîte.

-C'est qui ?  
-Personne.

Connors s'est tourné vers son frère.

-Il y avait ça.  
-Une boîte en forme de cœur ? Sérieusement ? s'est amusé Travis.  
-Il y a une carte...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? a demandé Travis.

Connors a déplié la lettre, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Connors, tu devrais accepter mes chocolats... C'est sûrement le début de quelque chose -Mandy.  
-Mandy ? a demandé Travis en haussant un sourcil.  
-Mandy, a affirmé Connors en souriant.  
-Tu connais cette fille ?  
-Mandy, a-t-il répété.  
-Génial... Mon frère vient de se transformer en légume, a marmonné Travis.

Connors a déposé sa boîte sur son lit, en souriant.

-Surveille-les ! Je... Je reviens.

En quittant son bungalow, Connors n'a pas remarqué Léo, Piper et Katie.

 ** **Côté Katie****

-Génial, s'est exclamé Léo en tapant dans la main de Katie.  
-J'ai l'impression que nos plans vont toujours fonctionner.

Piper a observé ses mains, clairement mal à l'aise.

-Euh... Les gars...  
-Quoi ? a demandé Léo.  
-Vous n'avez pas remarqué ?  
-De ?  
-L'impression de Connors.

Katie a froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

-Je crois... Enfin... Je suis plutôt certaine... Qu'il en pince pour ta soeur, Léo.

Katie a écarquillé les yeux, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Ma soeur ?  
-Mandy, s'est écriée Katie.  
-Crétin, a ajouté Piper.  
-Ce n'est pas bon ! Pas bon du tout, s'est exclamée Katie.

Elle a retiré ses mains de son visage.

-Cette vengeance ne doit pas être méchante !  
-Euh... Est-ce que tu t'y connais en vengeance ? a demandé Léo. Parce que... C'est le principe d'une vengeance...  
-Je veux dire... Cette vengeance ne doit pas donner de faux-espoirs à Connors.

Elle a grimacé.

-Je n'ai pas envie de briser son petit cœur, a-t-elle dit.

Piper a poussé un petit soupir, puis elle s'est tournée vers Léo.

-Roi des Bad Boys...

Léo a grimacé.

-Reine de beauté ?  
-Tu penses qu'on peut arranger un rencard entre Connors et Mandy ?  
-Mmh... Tu sais que j'adore les défis...  
-Bon... Bah... Dépêchons-nous, a-t-elle grimacé.

Katie a poussé un soupir de soulagement.

* * *

 ** **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse Reviews :****

 ** **Irschasecb3 : Maintenant, tu sais… Enfin… Presque… À bientôt !****


	6. Chapitre 4

****Chapitre 4 :****

Léo a repoussé les différents matériaux de sa soeur, en souriant légèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je n'avais pas terminé, a râlé Mandy.  
-Mmh... Mais... On doit discuter.

Mandy a longuement observé son frère, avant de regarder la fille d'Aphrodite.

-Pourquoi ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Tu aimerais avoir un rendez-vous avec Connors ? a demandé Piper.  
-L'un des Stoll ? a demandé Mandy.  
-Exactement, a répondu Léo en souriant.  
-Euh... Pourquoi ?

Piper et Léo se sont rapidement observés.

-On a envoyé une boîte de chocolats et... On a signé avec ton nom.  
-Quoi ? s'est-elle écriée.  
-On a envoyé une...  
-J'ai entendu, Léo.

Mandy a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?  
-Connors doit absolument consommer les chocolats...

La fille d'Héphaïstos a froncé les sourcils.

-On a pensé qu'il n'allait pas se poser de question...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait aux chocolats ? a demandé Mandy.  
-Tu te souviens de mes puces colorées ? a ricané Léo.  
-Par les Dieux, a soupiré Mandy.

Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte de la forge.

-Surtout... Joue le jeu, a chuchoté Léo.  
-Mmh... Tu me donneras une centaine de pièces détachées ?  
-Quoi ? Mais... J'en ai...  
-Marché conclut, a coupé Piper.

Léo a marmonné, alors que Piper l'écarter de l'espace de travail de Mandy. Quelques secondes plus tard, Connors s'approchait de la jeune Héphaïstos.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle  
****  
-Oh... Mes Dieux...  
-Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose ? a demandé Travis.  
-Tu... Euh... Tu devrais l'installer dans l'un des lits, a rétorqué Will.

Travis a dépassé Will, pour déposer son frère sur l'un des lits.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? a-t-il demandé en lui enfonçant un thermomètre dans la bouche.  
-Je ne... Je ne sais pas, a marmonné Travis.  
-Il n'a pas de température... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ? a demandé Will.  
-Oh... Euh...

Travis a passé l'une de ses mains dans son cou.

-Il ne... En fait... Euh... Je l'ai assommé...

Will s'est redressé, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Il m'a fait une peur bl... Euh... Il est... Enfin... C'était un réflexe, a-t-il expliqué.  
-Par les Dieux...

Will a observé les yeux de Connors.

-Pourquoi a-t-il la peau bleu ? a demandé Travis.  
-Je ne sais pas... Mais... Je vais le découvrir... Est-ce qu'il a mangé quelque chose d'inhabituel ?

Travis a secoué la tête, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Euh... Des chocolats ?  
-Il en reste ? a demandé Will.  
-Je crois...  
-Tu peux me les ramener ? a-t-il demandé.

Travis a acquiescé, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Mes Dieux...

Will a passé une main sur son visage, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Oh... Katie, a-t-il ricané.

La porte s'ouvrit et Will se calma.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Miranda, a-t-il commencé.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Ben... Euh... Il est bleu...

Doucement, Connors a ouvert les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que...  
-Tu es à l'infirmerie, a commencé Will.  
-Pourquoi ?

Miranda a déposé des fleurs sur sa table de nuit.

-Tu ressembles à un Schtroumf, mon gars, a-t-elle ricané.  
-Quoi ? s'est écrié Connors.

Travis est entré, déposant les derniers chocolats sur le bureau de Will.

-Tu es réveillé, a-t-il soupiré.  
-Tu m'as frappé !  
-Tu m'as fait peur !  
-Une peur bleue ? a demandé Mirande.

Elle a ricané.

-Miranda...  
-Désolée... Bon... Je vais...

Elle a ricané, une nouvelle fois.

-Mes Dieux... Katie doit absolument venir te voir ! Tu es... D'une bleutée incroyable ! "

Elle a ricané, accompagnée de Will.

-Quoi ? Bleuté... Beauté... Vous n'avez pas compris ? a demandé Will.

Travis a haussé un sourcil, avant de croiser les bras.

-Désolé, a-t-il dit en reprenant son sérieux.  
-Θα σε σκοτώσω, a soupiré Connors. [1]

Miranda a tapé dans la main de Will, avant de sortir de l'infirmerie.

-Euh... Je vais...

Will est retourné dans son bureau, faisant semblant d'analyser les chocolats.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Miranda avait raison... Tu es d'une bleutée incroyable.  
-La ferme, Gardner.  
-Je ne t'avais pas remarqué, Stoll.

Elle a croisé les bras.

-En même temps, tu es beaucoup moins... Pigmenté.

Travis a levé les yeux au ciel, un poil vexé.

-Alors...

Will est entré dans la pièce.

-Ah... Salut Katie.  
-Salut Willy.  
-Connors ne souffre pas d'une intoxication alimentaire, a affirmé Will.  
-Alors... Pourquoi est-il...  
-Je n'avais pas terminé, Travis.  
-Écoute le docteur, Stoll.  
-La ferme, Gardner.  
-Tu es vraiment malpoli.  
-On peut écouter le verdict de ma maladie ? a marmonné Connors.

Les deux adolescents ont hoché la tête, en continuant de se fusiller du regard.

-En tout cas, ce n'est pas avec les chocolats qu'il a été... Intoxiqué.  
-En même temps, a commença Connors en souriant. Mandy ne m'aurait jamais fait ça...  
-Évidemment, a marmonné Travis en levant les yeux au ciel.  
-Alors... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? a demandé Katie.  
-Je... Le temps nous aidera, a répondu Will.  
-Depuis quand tu t'en préoccupes ? a demandé Travis en même temps.  
-Mais... Je n'ai pas le temps ! s'est écrié Connors. J'ai un rencard demain soir !  
-Ma présence te dérange ? a demandé Katie.  
-Exactement, a-t-il répondu.  
-βλάκας [2]  
-Katie... Dans mon bureau, immédiatement.

Travis a croisé les bras, en souriant avec supériorité.

-Oui, a-t-elle soupiré avant de prendre la direction du bureau de Will.  
-Travis... Tu dégages, ton frère a besoin de repos.  
-Mais...  
-Dégage.

Katie s'est retournée, pour lui envoyer un sourire fier.

-Alors... a commencé Will en fermant la porte de son bureau.  
-Les puces partiront d'elles-mêmes.  
-Combien de temps ? a-t-il murmuré.  
-Deux jours, a-t-elle répondu.  
-D'accord... Tu n'as pas a crier dans mon infirmerie, s'est-il soudainement écrié.

Il lui a adressé un clin d'œil.

-Sort.  
-Je comprends... À bientôt, a-t-elle dit d'un air dramatique.

Will a pouffé de rire.

-Cette bataille devient n'importe quoi, a-t-il murmuré en observant son patient.

* * *

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

[1] : Θα σε σκοτώσω : Tha se skotóso. : Je vais faire un meurtre, en Grec.  
[2] : βλάκας : vlákas : Crétin, en Grec.

 ** **Mon bla-bla habituel :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À la semaine prochaine !  
Mélissa.

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **IrsChasecb3 : Il faut bien commencer un jour ! Mdrrrr ! (Oui, espérons pour Connors…)**


	7. Chapitre 5

****Chapitre 5 :****

Katie Gardner a refermé la porte de son bungalow, avant de s'approcher du réfectoire. Elle a adressé un petit sourire à Mandy, puis elle s'est installée avec Miranda.

-Tu connais cette fille ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Vaguement, a répondu Katie en haussant une épaule.

Katie a longuement observé la table des Hermès, en souriant de plus en plus.

-Les Stoll ne sont pas là ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Logique, Connors est toujours bleu.  
-Vraiment ? Will n'a rien trouvé ? s'est-elle amusée.

Miranda a secoué la tête, avant de reprendre.

-N'empêche… J'aimerais bien savoir qui a fait ça…  
-Idem.  
-Parce que… Franchement… Respect, a dit Miranda avec un sourire.  
-Mmh... Bon… J'y vais.

Katie a déposé sa fourchette sur la table, puis elle a quitté le réfectoire. Elle s'est rapidement dirigée vers les champs, en préparant mentalement son programme du jour.

 ** **Côté Stoll****

-N'empêche… C'est quoi ce délire ? a demandé Connors.

Travis s'est installé sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie, avant de déposer ses pieds sur le lit de son frère.

-De ?  
-Vire tes sales pompes, a marmonné Connors.

Travis a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de retirer ses chaussures et de remettre ses pieds.

-Je suis persuadé, a-t-il commencé avec hésitation. Que quelqu'un est en colère contre nous…  
-Sérieusement ? a chuchoté Travis en plaquant une main contre son cœur. Impossible…  
-Je suis sérieux.  
-Je sais… C'est juste que… Nom de Zeus ! Connors ! Tout le Monde est en colère contre nous, a signalé Travis.

Le silence s'est installé dans la pièce.

-Peut-être que… a commencé Connors après quelques minutes.  
-Que ?  
-Que c'est un groupe de personne… Un groupe vraiment énervé.

Travis a longuement regardé son frère, en contrôlant difficilement son sourire amusé.

-Naaan, a-t-il dit.  
-Tu...  
-Je ne pense pas.

Connors a observé son frère, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi Travis lui mentait-il ?

-D'accord.

 ** **Côté Katie****

Katie a haussé un sourcil, en voyant Piper McLeans dans l'un des champs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Officiellement, je viens pour renouveler les fleurs de mon bungalow…

Katie a acquiescé, avant de s'installer sur le sol.

-Et officieusement ? a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire.

Katie a déposé des graines sur le sol, avant de placer ses mains près d'elles.

-Officieusement, je viens pour te mettre en garde, a-t-elle chuchoté.

Katie a froncé les sourcils, en continuant de faire pousser les fleurs.

-J'adore quand vous faîtes ça, a commenté Piper.  
-Continue ta mise en garde, a-t-elle répondu.  
-L'un des frères des Stoll a partagé une information… Intéressante.  
-Mmh.

Katie a ramassé les quelques fleurs, pour former un bouquet.

-Connors est persuadé qu'un… Groupe de personne s'amuse avec eux.  
-Vraiment ? s'est-elle amusée.  
-Travis n'est pas d'accord.  
-Il n'a jamais été très futé, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Mmh... Connors est persuadé qu'il lui ment.  
-Pourquoi mentirait-il ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-D'après l'Hermès… Travis protège quelqu'un.

Katie a levé les yeux au ciel.

-C'est vraiment n'importe quoi, a-t-elle dit.  
-Connors a juré qu'il découvrirait le fin mot de cette histoire, a-t-elle expliqué.  
-Et ?  
-Couvre tes arrières, a-t-elle dit en attrapant le bouquet.

Katie a froncé les sourcils, en étudiant le visage de Piper.

-De quoi parles-tu ? a-t-elle dit.  
-Je... Rien.

Piper a déposé une pièce dans la main de Katie, avant de s'éloigner. Katie l'a longuement observé, en marmonnant contre le bungalow d'Hécate.[2] Pansy Parkinson, la responsable du Bungalow, devrait vraiment arrêter de vendre cette potion "Polynectars". [1]

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Du nouveau ? a demandé Annabeth.  
-Pas vraiment... Travis a sûrement volé des fioles de Polynectars.  
-Quoi ? a demandé Piper en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Ce matin, tu m'as demandé des fleurs, a-t-elle expliqué.

Piper a froncé les sourcils.

-Tu m'as également prévenu, que… Connors savait qu'un groupe de personne était contre eux.  
-Ce n'était pas moi, a affirmé Piper.  
-Je sais… C'était Travis.

Katie a levé les yeux au ciel.

-Comment le sais-tu ?  
-C'est plutôt simple… Piper n'est jamais entrée dans l'un des champs, a-t-elle expliqué. Elle m'attend toujours près des tuyaux.

Piper a acquiescé.

-Ensuite, Piper ne m'a jamais vu créer les fleurs et… Travis a déjà partagé son… Adoration face à la… Particularité des Déméter.  
-Et ? J'aurais très bien p...  
-Tu aurais été surprise, peut-être émerveillée… Mais… Surtout surprise, a-t-elle dit.  
-Il n'a pas le droit d'avoir du Polynectars.  
-Mmh... C'est vrai.

Les lèvres de Katie se sont légèrement étirées.

-Et Pansy n'a pas le droit d'en créer.

Les deux autres filles ont froncé les sourcils.

-Vous sentez ? a-t-elle demandé avec un sourire mystérieux. C'est l'heure de faire chanter la sorcière…

Katie s'est éloignée, fièrement.

-Elle me fait de plus en plus peur, a murmuré Piper.  
-Elle se transforme, a ricané Annabeth.  
-Mmh... Elle devient comme eux.

Annabeth a éclaté de rire.

* * *

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

Je vais encore m'excuser pour le retard ? Oui.  
La suite arrive bientôt !

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

 ** **[1] : Polynectars :**** Le Polynectars est une potion, permettant de prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle vient du Monde d'Harry Potter.

 ** **[2] : Le bungalow d'Hécate :**** Dans cette fiction, les enfants d'Hécate sont également élèves à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. (C'est pour ça, qu'ils connaissent le Polynectars).

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **IrsChasecb3 : Vraiment ? Merci ! La suite arrive bientôt ! Nous verrons si Mandy est gênée !**


	8. Chapitre 6

****Chapitre 6 :****

Katie s'est installée près de Pansy, en souriant légèrement.

-Gardner... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Tu as fabriqué du Polynectars.

La sorcière a relevé la tête, avant de la secouer légèrement.

-N'essaye pas de la nier... J'ai été... Directement concerné par la transformation physique d'un pensionnaire.

Pansy a poussé un petit soupir, avant de reposer ses fioles.

-Qui est l'idiot qui a osé me voler ? a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Un Stoll.

Les lèvres de Pansy se sont légèrement étirées, provoquant un froncement de sourcil chez Katie.

-Ah... Travis ne m'a pas volé.  
-Pardon ?  
-C'était une espèce de récompense, a-t-elle dit.  
-Mais... Tu as donné volontairement du Polynectars à un Stoll ?

Pansy a acquiescé.

-Tu es inconsciente !  
-Apparemment, s'est-t-elle amusée. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal ? A-t-il apporté des ennuis à quelqu'un ?

Katie a observé les fioles, en réfléchissant rapidement.

-Il est juste venu me voir.  
-Et ?  
-Il a... Discuté.  
-Alors... Pourquoi t'énerves-tu ? Pour une fois, Travis voulait discuter... Il n'avait peut-être pas envie de crier.

Katie a haussé une épaule, en continuant de réfléchir.

-Même... J'aimerais... Lui montrer les effets néfastes du Polynectars... Ce n'est pas un jeu, après tout.

Les lèvres de Pansy ont légèrement tremblé.

-Je sens le chantage arriver.  
-Disons plutôt... Qu'il s'agit d'un accord, s'est amusée Katie. Je ne vais pas voir Chiron et tu m'offres une fiole de Polynectars.

La sorcière a fouillé dans ses poches, puis elle a donné une fiole à Katie.

-Plus efficace dans l'eau.  
-Merci bien, s'est exclamée Katie en attrapant la fiole.  
-Dégage.

Pansy a observé la jeune fille partir, en tournant sa baguette entre ses mains. Un sourire mauvais s'est installé sur son visage, alors qu'elle tournait les talons. Elle devait trouver l'un des Stoll, parce que personne ne fait pas chanter une sorcière.

 ** **Côté Travis Stoll :****

Travis s'est confortablement installé à la table des Hermès.

-Connors n'est toujours pas... a demandé l'un de ses frè vois ?  
-Il se repose, a-t-il répondu.

Travis a attrapé son verre d'eau, puis il a relevé les yeux. Il a légèrement froncé les sourcils, en découvrant que Katie Gardner l'observait avec attention. Un sourire amusé s'est installé sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il se souvenait de la mise en garde de Pansy.

" _Je serais toi... J'éviterais l'eau._ "

Il a éloigné son verre de ses lèvres, savourant l'expression choquée de Katie. En continuant de l'observer, il a renversé son verre d'eau sur le sol. Elle a écarquillé les yeux, alors qu'il souriait de plus en plus.

-Travis !

Le sourire de Travis s'est écroulé et celui de Katie est revenu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? a demandé Chiron.  
-Je... Mmh... Je...  
-Tu vas nettoyer le réfectoire, puisque tu aimes tant t'amuser avec l'eau.  
-Bien.

Travis a baissé la tête, en jurant.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Travis a passé sa main dans ses cheveux, avant d'enfiler les gants de nettoyage. Il a essoré la serpillière, avant de la jeter sur le sol. Il a attrapé le balai, en maudissant Katie sur plusieurs générations.

Si elle était devant lui, il l'égorgerait sûrement.

Il a marmonné, en frottant l'une des tâches des Héphaïstos. Pourquoi emmenaient-ils leurs machines pendant les repas ?

-Tu as oublié une tâche.

Travis a relevé la tête, en continuant de frotter. Katie s'est approchée, marchant dans l'espace humide.

-Juste là, a-t-elle dit en se penchant.  
-C'est drôle... Je n'étais pas encore passé par-là, a répondu Travis.  
-Oh... C'est vrai ?  
-Mmh... Et malheureusement, je vais devoir repasser où tu as marché, a-t-il dit en montrant les traces de boues qu'elle avait laissée.

Les lèvres de Katie se sont légèrement étirées, alors qu'elle observait les traces.

-Mais... Je ne comprends pas...  
-C'est sûrement les kilos de Terre, qu'il y a sous tes chaussures.

Katie a haussé une épaule, avant de s'installer sur l'une des tables.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-J'observe, a-t-elle dit.

Travis a froncé les sourcils.

-C'est rare de voir un Stoll avec des gants roses, a-t-elle dit.  
-Je rêve... a-t-il marmonné.

Un sourire s'est installé sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es en train de me mater.  
-Quoi ? s'est écriée Katie.  
-Tu es venue pour me mater ! Tu veux que je me tourne ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Mais... Non !  
-Katie Gardner aime mater Travis Stoll, s'est-il amusé.  
-N'importe quoi !  
-Quand je vais le dire à...

Il a écarquillé les yeux, en enlevant doucement l'éponge de son visage.

-Tu vas regretter ton geste.  
-Écoute... Je... J'ai des choses à faire, alors... a-t-elle dit en descendant de la table.

Travis a secoué la tête, avant de lui envoyer l'éponge dans la tête. Katie est restée immobile, choquée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu...  
-Ceci s'appelle un retour à l'envoyeur, a-t-il expliqué.

Katie a traversé le réfectoire, alors que Travis secouait la tête amusé.

-Te faire enrager est d'une facili...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, recevant un pichet d'eau sur la tête.

-Tu es morte, Gardner.

Il s'est rapidement retourné, attrapant la jeune fille par les pieds. Il l'a aisément basculé sur son épaule, malgré les coups qu'elle donnait.

-EH ! REPOSE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT !  
-La ferme ! Tu vas réveiller la moitié du camps.  
-STOLL !  
-Je t'ai demandé de... Salut Grover.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Nous nous promenons.  
-Grover ! Aide-moi ! S'il te plaît ! s'est écriée Katie.

Le satyre a observé Travis, puis les jambes de Katie.

-Bon... Si elle meurt... Je te dénonce... Sinon...  
-QUOI ? s'est écriée Katie.  
-Bonne promenade.  
-Merci, a répondu Travis.

L'Hermès a lâché un juron, quand il a manqué de tomber.

-Gardner ! Tu te les gardes tes racines !  
-Je vais me...  
-Si je tombe, tu tombes avec moi, a-t-il dit.  
-Au moins, je retrouverais ma liberté.  
-Tu m'agaces, a-t-il avoué.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant le lac.

-Stoll... Je… Travis… S'il te plaît… Tu… Tu ne vas pas...  
-Eh bien… Je crois que la prochaine fois… Tu éviteras de venir me mater.

Il a lâché la jeune femme, l'envoyant directement dans l'eau. Il s'est éloigné rapidement, il devait encore nettoyer le réfectoire.

-STOLL.

Les lèvres de Travis se sont étirées, alors qu'il poursuivait sa route.

* * *

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre ! La suite arrivera la semaine prochaine !  
Bonne rentrée !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse Reviews :****

 ** **IrsChasecb3 : Et là ? Tu achètes encore ? Mdrrrr  
****


	9. Chapitre 7

****Chapitre 7 :****

Katie est entrée dans son bungalow, en claquant la porte.

-Οι θεοί μου, s'est exclamée Miranda.

Katie a relevé les yeux vers sa soeur, avant de s'approcher de son lit.

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-Travis, a-t-elle grogné en attrapant des vêtements propres.  
-Il t'a... Jeté dans le lac ou quoi ?  
-Précisément, a-t-elle marmonné.

Katie s'est approchée de la sortie, en jetant un regard noir à l'une de ses sœurs.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marres ?  
-C'est bon... a-t-elle râlé en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est plutôt drôle, Katie.  
-Je vais prendre une douche.

Katie a attrapé des vêtements propres et ses différents shampoings. Elle est passée devant Miranda, en la snobant complètement.

-Katie, a râlé Miranda.

La conseillère en chef a quitté le bungalows, pour rejoindre les sanitaires.

-Quel petit merdeux, a marmonné Katie. Je vais le σκοτώσει ! Raah !

Elle est entrée dans les sanitaires, puis elle a déposé ses affaires dans l'une des douches. Elle a enlevé ses vêtements mouillés, avant d'actionner l'eau chaude.

-Τι μαλάκα, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de moi, a ricané quelqu'un.

Katie s'est immobilisée, avant de plaquer ses mains sur son corps dénudé.

-C'est qui ?  
-Sérieusement ?  
-Tu n'es pas dans la bonne partie des sanitaires, espèce de crétin.

Doucement, le verrou de la porte a commencé à se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? a-t-elle hurlé.  
-Je fais mon connard, a-t-il répondu.

Katie a attrapé son tee-shirt, avant de l'enfiler rapidement. (Heureusement, qu'il était mi-long.) Elle a grimacé, en voyant que son tee-shirt lui collé à la peau.

-Mon frère est toujours à l'infirmerie, a-t-il dit en continuant de déverrouiller la porte.

Katie s'est approchée de la porte, en prenant une petite inspiration et en tirant fortement sur son tee-shirt.

-Oh... Gardner, a-t-il ricané. Je suis un Hermès, si je veux entrer… J'entrerais.  
-Stoll... Dégage.  
-Je suis persuadé, que tu n'es pas innocente.  
-Quoi ? a-t-elle demandé en tirant sur son tee-shirt.  
-Tu es sûrement des facteurs qui a causé mes problèmes et les problèmes de mon frère.

Katie a réprimé un frisson, s'il savait… Elle était juste morte.

-Tu délires, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Peut-être, a-t-il ricané.

Katie a reculé, en entendant des bruits de pas.

-C'est bon, est intervenu une voix.  
-Parfait, a répondu Travis.  
-De quoi ? a demandé Katie. De quoi "parfait" ?

Travis a ricané.

-Tu sais… Je suis quelqu'un de bien élevé, Gardner.

Katie a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de tirer de nouveau sur son tee-shirt.

-Je n'allais pas entrer dans ta cabine, a-t-il dit. Par contre, je suis persuadé que tu pensais le contraire.

Il a ricané de nouveau.

-Tu as enfilé ton tee-shirt.  
-μπάσταρδος, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-N'est-ce pas ? a-t-il dit. Il doit sûrement te coller à la peau… Non ?

Elle a fermé ses poings.

-En plus… Le bleu clair c'est transparent avec l'eau… Nan ? a-t-il ricané. Tu ne vas pas pouvoir sortir d'ici avant… Piou… Une heure facile.

Katie a respiré profondément.

-C'est dommage… Parce qu'on vient d'envoyer un message à ta meilleure amie… Elle va être déçue, quand elle va découvrir que sa Katie l'a attiré dans l'un des pièges des enfants d'Hép…  
-Tu sais quoi, a-t-elle crié en ouvrant la porte.

Travis a écarquillé les yeux.

-Va te faire ! a-t-elle hurlé.

Le jeune a rapidement détaillé Katie, avant de se retourner.

-Mais... Tu es folle ! Retourne dans ta cabine, a-t-il marmonné les joues rouges.

Katie n'a même pas écouté, préférant lui hurler dessus.

-Waah, s'est exclamé quelqu'un avant de sifflet.

Travis s'est retourné, avant d'attraper l'un de ses frères par le bras et de le trainer dehors.

-Ne te retourne pas, a-t-il dit.  
-Pourquoi ? Tu fais le protecteur ? Bien roulée la Déméter !

Travis l'a frappé à la tête.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

-Travis est en train de me cramer.  
-Quoi ? a demandé Annabeth.  
-Il est venu me voir et…  
-Sous la douche ? a coupé Léo.  
-Léo ! Arrête de dire de… Non ? a demandé Piper en se tournant vers Katie.  
-Je... Pas exactement sous la douche, a-t-elle dit en rougissant.

Annabeth a écarquillé les yeux, en avançant légèrement sa tête.

-Ouuh… J'espère pour toi que Chiron ne va pas l'apprendre, a dit Jason en souriant.  
-Je... Mais… Comment tu peux savoir ça ? a-t-elle demandé à Léo.  
-Tout le Monde le sait… Enrico est venu raconter la crise de Travis à l'une de mes sœurs.  
-La crise ? a demandé Piper en penchant la tête.  
-Je... On s'en bala, a commencé Katie.  
-Absolument pas, a coupé Piper.

Katie est restée de marbre.

-Peut-être que Travis en pince pour toi, a-t-elle ajouté en souriant.  
-Ceci expliquerait cela, a murmuré Annabeth.  
-Euh... Mais… Non ! Euh... Beurk, s'est exclamée Katie en rougissant.

Piper a écarquillé les yeux, avant de se tourner légèrement vers Jason.

-Bordel... On vient de rentrer dans une querelle d'amoureux, a-t-elle dit.  
-J'aurais dit une parade nuptiale, a répondu Jason.

Katie a secoué la tête, en grimaçant.

-N'importe quoi ! a-t-elle crié.  
-Mmh... Désolée, mais… Je ne continuerais pas dans ta petite vengeance, a décidé Annabeth.  
-Quoi ? Mais…  
-Je suis la fille de la sagesse et de la stratégie, je…  
-Justement ! J'ai besoin de tes stratégies, a-t-elle dit.  
-Je sais reconnaître quand un combat n'est pas ou plus le mien, a-t-elle continué.

Jason et Piper se sont observés.

-Nous sommes d'accords, ont-ils dit.  
-Mais... Vous ne pouvez pas tous m'abandonner pour une stupide supposition !  
-Franchement... Plus j'y pense… Moins c'est stupide… Vous vous cherchez et vous vous emmerdez depuis bien trop longtemps, a dit Piper.  
-Mais... Je… Non !  
-Moi, je reste, a dit Léo.

Katie a poussé un profond soupir, alors qu'ils se relevaient et s'éloignaient rapidement.

-Mécontente ?

Elle a relevé la tête, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais... Tu me suis toi ou quoi ? a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Non, a-t-il dit en croisant les bras.  
-C'est ça…

Elle s'est retournée, saoulée.

-Alors... Tu as perdu tes frères et sœurs d'armes ? C'est moche…  
-Hein ? a-t-elle dit en se tournant vers lui.  
-Quoi ? Je ne rigolais pas, a-t-il dit en souriant.  
-Quand ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Cet après-midi, a-t-il dit en s'approchant.

Un sourire a étiré ses lèvres.

-Sous la douche.  
-Ce n'était pas vraim…  
-Tu étais magnifique, a-t-il coupé.

Katie a écarquillé légèrement les yeux, avant de se détourner complètement.

-Tu es rouge… Je te gêne ? a-t-il ricané.  
-Bonne soirée, Stoll.

En voulant la rattraper, Travis tomba sur le sol. Des ronces et du lierre avaient poussé autour et sur ses pieds.

-θαυμάσιος, a-t-il murmuré.

* * *

 ** **  
Petit dictionnaire :  
****  
Οι θεοί μου. : Mes dieux, en grec.  
σκοτώσει : skotósei : Tuer, en grec.  
Τι μαλάκα : Ti maláka : Quel connard, en grec.  
μπάσταρδος : bástardos : Salopard, en grec.  
θαυμάσιος : thavmásios : Merveilleuse, en grec.

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **IrsChasecb3 : Mercii ! Désolée pour le retard !**


	10. Chapitre 8

****Chapitre 8 :****

Travis a observé son petit-frère, en continuant de nettoyer son épée. Après plusieurs minutes, il a secoué la tête avant de se relever. Il est retourné à l'armurerie pour déposer ses affaires dans l'un des coins de la cabane.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Pour une fois, je range mes affaires, a-t-il répondu sans se retourner.  
-Notre Bungalow a un entraînement dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il a haussé une épaule, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

-J'ai quelque chose à faire.  
-Mais...  
-J'ai dit que j'avais quelque chose à faire, a-t-il coupé fermement.

Son demi-frère a poussé un petit soupir.

-J'espère que tu ne loupes pas l'entraînement pour une nouvelle blague.

Travis est retourné dans son bungalow, sans répondre. Il a fouillé dans ses affaires et il a attrapé une vieille boîte.

-Génial, a-t-il commenté en regardant à l'intérieur.

Il a quitté son bungalow, cachant la boîte sous son gilet.

-Stoll !  
-Je n'ai pas le temps, s'est-il exclamé en se retournant.

Il a observé Katie, avant de reprendre sa route vers les collines.

-Stupide garçon, a-t-elle marmonné.

Un sourire a étiré ses lèvres, alors qu'il continuait de marcher. Il a jeté la boîte sur l'herbe sèche, avant de s'installer sur le sol. Il a rapidement retiré ses chaussures, avant d'enfiler celles de son père.

-Maïa, a-t-il dit après s'être relevé.

L'Hermès s'est envolé aisément.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

L'Hermès a adressé un petit sourire aux vigiles, avant de s'approcher des appareils photo. Il a rapidement observé les caractéristiques des produits, puis il s'est dirigé l'appareil le plus performant.

-Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? a-t-il entendu.

Travis a relevé la tête, observant rapidement le vendeur.

-Vous êtes nouveau ? a-t-il demandé.  
-C'est si visible ? a plaisanté le vendeur.  
-Légèrement... Habituellement, les vendeurs ne viennent pas me voir, a-t-il dit.

Il s'est légèrement penché, prenant un ton de confidence.

-Ils préfèrent me surveiller de loin, a-t-il murmuré.

Le vendeur a froncé les sourcils, comprenant lentement.

-Je vais prendre celui-ci, a-t-il finalement dit.  
-Vraiment ? Vous n'allez pas le regretter, c'est notre meilleur modèle, a-t-il commencé. Vous allez pouvoir faire des photographies exceptionnelles.  
-Je sais, a coupé Travis.  
-Une couleur de prédilection ?  
-Noir, a-t-il dit en haussant une épaule.  
-Très bien...

Le vendeur a été chercher l'appareil, avant de revenir vers Travis.

-Je vous le dépose en caisse ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Pas la peine, a-t-il répondu en attrapant le produit. Je dois aller voir d'autres produits.

Avec un sourire, l'Hermès a quitté le rayon. Il s'est naturellement dirigé vers un autre rayon, en défaisant discrètement l'anti-vol. Il a caché l'emballage de l'appareil dans un coin, avant de l'enfoncer dans sa poche. Avec un petit sourire, il se dirigea vers la sortie, fier d'avoir évité toutes les caméras.

-Bonne journée, a-t-il dit en passant devant les vigiles.

 ** **Côté Connors :****

Un brouhaha s'est élevé dans la Grande Maison.

-Il se moque encore de nous, a soupiré Katie.  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis ici, a lâché Clarisse.  
-Chiron... Voyons, c'est juste ridicule, a soupiré Katie.  
-Un peu de bonne volonté, a marmonné Monsieur D avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table.  
-Exactement ! Mon frère a disparu, est intervenu Connors en donnant un coup sur la table.

Chiron a froncé les sourcils et Monsieur D l'a fusillé du regard.

-Du calme, a-t-il commenté.  
-Franchement... Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? a demandé Katie en soupirant.  
-Il n'était pas à l'entraînement, il n'était pas au dîner et... Il n'est toujours pas là ! a-t-il dit en comptant sur ses doigts.  
-Je suis sûre que ce n'est rien... Ton frère loupe souvent des entraînements et des dîners, a marmonné Katie en refoulant un bâillement.

Les lèvres de Piper se sont légèrement étirées.

-Cette fois c'est différent !  
-En quoi ? a demandé Annabeth en haussant un sourcil.  
-Il a emme... Euh...

Connors s'est mordillonné la lèvre inférieure.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a emmené ? a-t-elle demandé en plissant les yeux.  
-Je... commença Connors.  
-Il avait une boîte, est intervenue Katie en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je l'ai croisé en début d'après-midi et il avait une boîte sous sa veste.  
-Une boîte ? a demandé Percy.  
-Oh... Il a emmené ses chaussures volantes, a réalisé Annabeth.

Chiron s'est tourné vers Connors.

-Ton frère utilise ses chaussures volantes en dehors des captures l'étendard et de ses quêtes ?  
-Euh... Non.

Le centaure a secoué la tête, en marmonnant.

-J'espère qu'il n'a pas pour habitude de quitter les limites de la colonie.  
-On pourrait rire...

Les conseillers ont tourné la tête vers le directeur de la colonie.

-En ce moment-même, a reniflé Monsieur D. Mon père se déchaîne sur le Monde extérieur.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? a demandé Connors en se redressant. On ne peut pas le laisser sous l'orage !

Chiron a poussé un profond soupir, avant de passer une main sur son visage.

-Nous allons nous coucher.  
-Quoi ? a déclaré Katie en même temps que Connors.  
-Travis n'a sûrement pas dépassé les limites de la colonie.  
-Oulà... Vous êtes sûr de connaitre le même Stoll que nous ? a demandé Katie en haussant un sourcil.  
-Travis ne dépassera pas les limites, puisqu'il sait que les monstres se sont rassemblés pour le MEDME.  
-C'est officiel, on ne connaît pas le même Travis, a marmonné Katie.

Plusieurs personnes l'ont observé, surpris de sa réaction.

-Je lui dirais, s'est amusé Connors. Que tu l'as appelé par son prénom.

Katie a levé les yeux au ciel, ennuyée.

 ** **Côté Travis :****

En grimaçant, Travis s'est écrasé sur le sol.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il avait loupé son atterrissage. Lentement et douloureusement, le jeune homme s'est redressé. Une nouvelle grimace a déchiré son visage, en constatant que ses chaussures fumées anormalement.

-πορνείο a-t-il marmonné.

Il a poussé un soupir, en constatant qu'il était complètement perdu… Perdu et trempé. Une chose était sûre, il allait avoir des gros problèmes.

-Eh toi ! a crié quelqu'un.

De très gros problèmes.

* * *

 ** **Petit dictionnaire :****

MEDME : Meilleur Evènement Des Monstres Ever : rassemblement.  
πορνείο : porneío : bordel, en Grec.

 ** **Le mot de la fin :****

J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **Irschasecb3 : Merci ! Eh non ! Toujours vivante, mdrrr**


	11. Chapitre 9

****Chapitre 9 :****

Travis a sursauté, avant de se tourner violemment.

-Vous êtes sur une propriété privée ! Sortez immédiatement, a dit le jeune homme après un coup de tonnerre.

L'Hermès a longuement dévisagé l'homme, puis ses lèvres se sont légèrement étirées.

-Je vous connais... Vous avez donné une centaine de fraisiers à notre colonie, après la... Après nos petits problèmes, a-t-il dit en continuant de sourire.

L'homme a plissé les yeux, essayant sûrement de le resituer.

-Fils de qui ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je suis le fils d'Hermès.

L'homme a écarquillé les yeux de surprise.

-L'une de mes cabanes de jardinage n'est pas très loin, a-t-il dit. Nous devrions nous y abriter, l'orage n'est pas prêt de se terminer.  
-Mais... Je dois retourner à la...  
-Nous sommes à des milliers de kilomètres de Montauk, Travis.

Celui-ci a papilloné des paupières, surpris. Comment connaissait-il son prénom ?

-Euh... Où sommes-nous exactement ?  
-Nous sommes à Suffolk, a-t-il dit avec un petit sourire.

Travis a acquiescé, en réfléchissant et en blanchissant rapidement.

-Vous êtes… Euh… Le père de Katie ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Non.

Travis a poussé un petit soupir, soulagé.

-Je suis beaucoup trop jeune pour ça, a-t-il continué. Je suis son demi-frère, Charlie.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle : Côté Katie****

-Alors ? a demandé Katie en s'approchant de sa soeur.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Est-ce que l'autre est revenu pendant la nuit ?

Miranda a froncé les sourcils, avant de comprendre.

-L'ainé des Stoll ? Je ne sais pas… En tout cas, Travis n'était pas là pour le petit-déjeuner, a-t-elle dit.  
-Quel idiot, a répondu Katie. Je me demande où est-ce qu'il est…  
-Sûrement mort, a murmuré Miranda. Aucun sang-mêlé ne peut survivre sans arme, pendant le MEDME.

Katie a haussé une épaule, incertaine.

-Peut-être qu'il a trouvé une cachette ou… Qu'il a trouvé des armes, a-t-elle marmonné. Ce type est plutôt malin, je pense qu'il peut survivre.

Miranda a haussé un sourcil, peu convaincue.

 ** **Côté Travis****

-Maman ! Papa !  
-Charlie ! a hurlé une femme en arrivant. Où étais-tu ?

Travis l'a observé rapidement, en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. La femme ressemblait étrangement à Katie, si Travis ne connaissait pas les véritables origines de Katie, il aurait douté.

-Nous étions dans l'une des cabanes près des champs… Je ne voulais pas conduire sous cet orage, a-t-il dit en retirant son manteau.

La femme a tiqué, avant de tourner son regard vers Travis.

-Qui est-ce ?  
-Travis Stoll, le camarade de Katie.  
-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? a-t-elle demandé.  
-L'Orage n'a pas tué que mon courage, il a aussi tué ses converses volantes, a-t-il répondu.

Travis a légèrement acquiescé, appuyant les propos de Charlie.

-Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… Je venais juste vous emprunter une paire de bottes et j'irais prendre le prochain bus, a-t-il commencé.  
-Emprunter ? a murmuré Charlie.

Les joues de Travis se sont légèrement colorées.

-Évidemment, je rendrais vos chaussures à Katie.  
-Très bien, le prochain bus doit être dans quelques heures, a-t-elle répondu. En attendant, vous devriez manger… Je dois avoir quelques gaufres.

-Tu peux retirer ton manteau et… Ce qui reste de tes chaussures, a ricané Charlie.

Travis a retiré ses chaussures, en grimaçant en voyant les traces de brûlures. En retirant son manteau, Charlie découvrit l'appareil photo.

-Pourquoi tu as quitté la colonie ? a-t-il demandé. Pour faire des photos ?  
-Pour me procurer l'appareil, a-t-il dit en suivant Charlie dans la cuisine.  
-Procurer, a-t-il ricané.  
-Arrête de te moquer… Je suis un Hermès, je n'allais pas l'acheter, a-t-il dit avec un sourire.  
-Cette excuse enrage tellement Katie, s'est amusé Charlie.

Pendant quelques secondes, Travis se pouvait plus respirer.

-Elle t'a parlé de moi ? a-t-il demandé.

Charlie a regardé l'Hermès, en réfléchissant.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimerais ? a-t-il demandé.

Travis a haussé une épaule, les joues légèrement rouges.

-Elle m'a bien parlé de toi, a avoué Charlie en l'observant attentivement.

La belle-mère de Katie a déposé un plateau sur la table.

-Je me demandais... Ce n'est pas le MEDME ? a-t-elle demandé.

Travis a froncé les sourcils, avant d'ouvrir lentement la bouche.

-J'avais complètement oublié… Je… Je devrais partir… Ils vont forcément me renifler.  
-Mais... Le bus n'est que dans quelq… a commencé Charlie.  
-Tant pis… Je dois bouger, a-t-il dit en se relevant.

Il a grimacé.

-Ils vont devenir fous quand ils m'auront senti… Personne ne doit être dans le coin, a-t-il dit en regagnant le salon.

Il a attrapé ses chaussures et son manteau.

-C'était un véritable plaisir, a-t-il dit en les enfilant.

Charlie a froncé les sourcils, avant de lui tendre les fameuses botes. Travis a marmonné, avant de les prendre et d'enlever ses converses.

-Tu as des armes ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Des armes ? a reprit la belle-mère. Les armes de Katie sont plutôt visibles et…  
-Je... Non, a-t-il marmonné. Je pense que j'allais sortir pendant… Deux heures, max.  
-Mmh... Viens avec moi, a dit Charlie.

Il a monté les escaliers, suivit de près par Travis.

-Katie laisse souvent des "objets spécifiques aux sangs-mêlés" dans sa chambre, a-t-il dit en ouvrant une porte.

Travis a observé la pièce, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-Sa chambre lui ressemble, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Mmh... Dès qu'elle revient, elle change la décoration, a-t-il dit. Cependant, elle garde toujours ce style… Ces photos et ces stupides guirlandes lumineuses.

Charlie a attrapé une malle avant de l'ouvrir. Dedans il y avait des couteaux, des épées, des flèches et un arc.

-Sers-toi... Mais… Rends-lui.  
-Évidemment, a-t-il dit avec un sourire amusé.

Travis a attrapé une épée et deux poignards.

-Mer, a-t-il commencé.

L'Hermès s'est stoppé, en rencontrant son propre visage sur l'un des murs. Il a froncé les sourcils, en se souvenant qu'on lui avait volé cette précieuse photo. L'unique photo où il était avec Katie, même si elle tirait la tronche, elle était là, près de lui.

-Euh... Évite de dire que tu as été dans sa chambre, a marmonné Charlie. Elle n'aimerait pas…

Les lèvres de Travis se sont légèrement étirées.

-Pas de problème… Merci, a-t-il dit en lui tendant sa main.

Charlie l'a serré, en souriant également.

-Je pense qu'on se reverra bientôt, a-t-il dit.  
-Sûrement.

Un cri de bête a retenti.

-Tu pourras saluer ta mère pour moi ? a demandé Travis tendu.

Charlie a acquiescé.

-Bonne chance, a-t-il marmonné.

Travis a sauté par la fenêtre, avant de courir loin de la maison.

* * *

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

 ** **J'aime surprendre… Sincèrement, vous vous y attendiez ?  
En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimé.  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **Irschasecb3 : Tu as la réponse dans le chapitre !  
****


	12. Chapitre 10

****Chapitre 10 :  
****  
Travis a déposé sa main sur cœur, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il a jeté un coup d'œil à ses perles, avant de se maudire d'être aussi loin de la maison. Le fils d'Hermès a rangé ses armes dans l'un des sacs qu'il venait de voler, puis il a passé ses mains sur son visage, pour dégager ses mèches et retirer un peu de sueur.

-Travis ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas à la colonie ?

Le jeune homme s'est tourné rapidement, gardant une main sur l'ouverture de son sac. Il a avalé difficilement sa salive, avant de détailler le visage de la vieille femme.

-Dis-moi quelque chose que personne ne sait, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Euh... Tu as une cicatrice derrière la tête, parce que Connors t'a poussé contre une table, a-t-elle dit. Vous vous bâtiez, parce qu'il avait fouillé dans tes affaires et qu'il t'avait volé une photo.

Un sourire amusé s'est installé sur les lèvres de la femme.

-Tu as dit à tout le Monde que cette blessure provenait de l'une de tes quêtes.

Travis a poussé un petit soupir, visiblement soulagé.

-Je suis tellement content de te voir, Mamie.  
-Pas moi, a-t-elle dit en s'approchant. Nous sommes quand même en plein MEDME ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je devais... Faire une course pour l'anniversaire de Connors, a-t-il répondu en haussant une épaule. Je n'ai pas pensé à la date.

Elle a secoué la tête, en poussant un profond soupir.

-Un jour, a-t-elle commencé. Vous allez finir par me tuer.

Travis a ricané, elle disait toujours ça.

-Nous ne devrions pas rester là... Allons chez mes amies, a-t-elle dit.  
-C'est justement le lieu que je cherchais, a-t-il répondu.

 ** **Côté Katie :****

La jeune femme a déposé sa main sur l'épaule de l'Hermès, la mine neutre.

-Tu devrais aller te reposer… Je vais surveiller, a-t-elle murmuré.

Connors a passé une main sur son visage, clairement fatigué.

-Je ne sa…  
-Je viendrais te prévenir s'il se passe quelque chose… Si j'aperçois quelque chose ou quelqu'un, a-t-elle juré.

Connors a relevé les yeux, l'observant attentivement.

-Je jure aussi de ne pas m'endormir, a-t-elle dit avec un petit rire.  
-Je sais, a-t-il dit en hochant la tête.

Il s'est redressé, époussetant rapidement ses vêtements.

-Tu aurais trop peur de le louper, a-t-il dit avec un sourire en coin.  
-Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ma mission, a-t-elle justifié les joues légèrement rouges.  
-Évidemment, a-t-il murmuré avant de disparaître.

Katie s'est installée contre l'un des arbres, en prenant une profonde inspiration. Elle a déposé l'une de ses mains sur la terre humide, avant d'observer les alentours.

-Allez... Cherche Travis Stoll, a-t-elle murmuré.

La main de la jeune femme s'est illuminée et la terre a commencé à chauffer. Quand elle a retiré sa main, son sourire s'est envolé. Généralement, les cordonnées géographiques se dessiner dans la Terre.

Là, il n'y avait rien.

 ** **Côté Travis :****

-J'aime vraiment cette maison, a-t-il dit.  
-Juste parce qu'elle peut protéger tes petites fesses, a marmonné quelqu'un.

Travis s'est retourné, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut Joséphine.  
-Cette fois, tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, petit.

Il a acquiescé vivement, avant de tourner sa tête vers sa grand-mère.

-Je peux prendre une douche ? a-t-il murmuré.  
-Évidemment, j'ai sûrement laissé quelques produits à ma dernière visite, a-t-elle dit.  
-Dans le pire des cas, il y a des produits dans l'un des placards, a dit Jo.  
-Cool... Les autres ne sont pas là ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Ma femme et ma fille sont parties faire les courses.  
-Pendant un MEDME ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Tu peux parler… Qui n'est pas à la colonie ? a-t-elle rétorqué avec un sourire.

Il a haussé une épaule.

-Je suis encore vivant.  
-Parce que ta grand-mère t'a ramené, a-t-elle dit.  
-J'ai survécu pendant trois jours, a-t-il dit en gardant la bouche ouverte.  
-Alors ton entraînement n'est pas si inutile… Allez… Va prendre ta douche, tu ne sens pas très bon.

Les deux femmes ont ricané et Travis a rapidement quitté la pièce. Sous la douche, il a poussé un petit soupir. Il a remercié silencieusement son père, le Dieu des Voyageurs l'avait visiblement placé sur la route du frère de Katie et de sa propre famille.

 ** **Ellipse temporelle****

Travis s'est approché de sa grand-mère, avant d'attraper une pomme, sous le regard colérique de Jo.

-Je jure que je mangerais convenablement pendant le repas, a-t-il dit pour la calmer.

Travis s'est installé sur l'un des fauteuils, en soupirant.

-Je ne vais pas rester longtemps… Je dois retrouver mes amis et Connors, a-t-il annoncé. Je ne voudrais pas louper son anniversaire.

Il a grimacé, en se souvenant qu'il n'avait plus de cadeaux, l'appareil photo était juste mort.

-Tu as des nouvelles de Maman ? a-t-il demandé.

La grand-mère de Travis s'est redressée, mal à l'aise.

-Elle vient de se fiancer, a-t-elle murmuré.

Petit silence.

-Avec qui ?

Elle a haussé une épaule.

-Je n'ai pas d'autres détails… Peut-être qu'elle vous enverra un Iris-mail pour l'anniversaire de Connors.

Travis a haussé un sourcil, en se demandant pourquoi sa mère se donnerait la peine cette année.

-Peut-être, a-t-il répondu par politesse.  
-La Terre fume, a déclaré Jo.

Travis a tourné la tête, avant de se précipiter vers l'une des fenêtres.

-Quelqu'un connaît une fille de Déméter ?

Les lèvres de Travis se sont étirées.

-Katie, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Dommage que nos barrières bloquent son sortilège, a marmonné Jo. J'aurais adoré voir des fleurs autour de toi.

 ** **Côté Katie :****

Depuis plusieurs minutes, Katie était en train de pleurer. Elle a passé une main sur son visage, en essayant vainement de se calmer.

-Je peux le frapper… Celui qui ose te faire pleurer…

Elle n'a même pas relevé la tête.

-Arrête de pleurer, a-t-elle entendu. S'il te plaît… Ma Katie.

Cette fois, Katie a redressé sa tête.

-Tr... Tra… Travis ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-J'adore les Iris-Mail... Pas toi ? a-t-il demandé.

Katie a ouvert la bouche, complétement choquée.

-S'il te plaît… Je veux vraiment que tu arrêtes de pleurer, a-t-il dit sérieusement. Je ne veux pas te voir comme ça, si triste.

* * *

 ** **Le petit mot de la fin :****

 ** **J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **Irschasecb3 : Merci beaucoup ! Erreur de chapitre, là tu peux savoir !  
****


	13. Chapitre 11

****Chapitre 11 :****

Katie a tourné la tête et elle a passé ses mains sur son visage, clairement gênée.

-Je ne suis pas ta Katie, a-t-elle murmuré.

Les lèvres de Travis se sont rapidement étirées.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu mens à toi-même ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises, a-t-elle marmonné.  
-Je ne... a-t-il commencé.  
-Pourquoi as-tu quitté la colonie ? a-t-elle coupé en se relevant.  
-J'avais besoin d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Connors, a-t-il répondu.

Il a observé les yeux rouges de Katie, en se maudissant encore une fois d'être loin de chez eux.

-Tu n'es qu'un crétin.

Travis a haussé une épaule, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

-Comment vas-tu ? a-t-elle murmuré.  
-J'ai rencontré plusieurs monstres, a-t-il dit. Ils m'ont laissé quelques souvenirs, mais... Je vais plutôt bien.

Elle a acquiescé, secrètement soulagée.

-Et toi ?  
-Bien, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Katie... Tu sais que tu as encore les joues humides ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? a demandé Travis en croisant les bras.

Katie a baissé les yeux, en cherchant rapidement un petit mensonge.

-Une histoire stupide, a-t-elle murmuré en haussant une épaule.  
-Elle ne devait pas être si stupide, puisque tu pleurais, a-t-il insisté.  
-C'était juste un... Stupide malentendu, a expliqué Katie en relevant la tête.  
-Mmh... Tu sais... On n'est peut-être pas amis et je suis peut-être à des centaines de kilomètres, mais... Si tu veux... On peut en discuter ? a-t-il proposé.

Les lèvres de Katie se sont étirées.

-C'est bon.  
-Okay, a-t-il en acquiesçant doucement.  
-Tu devrais couper et appeler ton frère, a dit Katie.  
-Je ne compte pas appeler Connors, a-t-il dit avec une petite grimace. Il voudra connaître les raisons de mon départ et... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il pense que c'est sa faute.  
-Mais... Il est vraiment...  
-Je lui expliquerais, a-t-il coupé. Je t'assure que je compte le faire, mais... Je préfère attendre d'être de retour.

Elle a froncé les sourcils, sentant l'idiotie arriver.

-D'être certain de survivre à cette petite sortie, a-t-il dit avec un sourire. Mon frère me manque terriblement, mais je pense avant tout à sa conscience... Je suis vraiment quelqu'un de bien, a-t-il ricané.

Katie a croisé les bras, en prenant une profonde inspiration.

-Ce n'est pas drôle.  
-Katie, a-t-il dit doucement.  
-Arrête de m'appeler Katie, s'est-elle énervée. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que j'ignore ce que tu fais depuis tout à l'heure ? Je ne suis pas stupide, Stoll.

Travis a baissé la tête, en reculant un petit peu.

-Et en plus, a-t-elle ajouté. Je te connais presque par cœur.

Un léger sourire s'est installé sur les lèvres du garçon.

-Tu vas revenir vivant, a-t-elle dit. Tu reviendras me casser les pieds de nombreuses fois avant ta mort. Alors... Tu es mignon, mais tu me remballes le numéro du gentil garçon.

Elle a posé ses mains sur ses hanches, montrant qu'elle s'énervait de plus en plus.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour me laisser "un bon souvenir", a-t-elle dit. Parce que malgré toutes les crasses que vous me faites, je t'aime bien quand même ! Espèce d'idiot !  
-Oh, a-t-il dit en souriant. Mais ça je le sais, Gardner.

Katie a froncé les sourcils, en s'interrompant.

-J'ai retrouvé ma charmante photo, a-t-il dit en la sortant de sa poche. Ce n'est pas commun qu'un Hermès soit victime de vol. Félicitation.

Katie a croisé ses bras, confuse et gênée.

-Ce n'était pas très compliqué, a-t-elle dit.  
-Tu as profité de l'une de tes inspections ?  
-Exactement.  
-Très ingénieux... La prochaine fois, je la cacherais mieux.  
-Tant mieux, parce que... Franchement, sous l'oreiller c'était beaucoup trop facile.

Un sourire a éclairé les lèvres de Travis.

-Ton frère est sympa.  
-Pas vraiment, puisqu'il laisse n'importe qui entrer dans ma chambre.  
-Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, a-t-il dit amusé.  
-Tu es n'importe qui, a-t-elle insisté.  
-Alors pourquoi j'étais accroché sur ton mur ? a-t-il demandé en souriant.

Les joues de Katie se sont légèrement colorées.

-Peu importe, a-t-elle dit gênée.  
-Je sais que j'ai raison...

Elle a haussé un sourcil, en retenant un petit soupir.

-L'Iris-Mail va bientôt se couper, a-t-il dit en rangeant la photo. Tu peux dire à Connors que je suis en sécurité ? Chez les amies de Mamie ?

Elle a acquiescé.

-Oh et... C'est gentil de parler de moi à ta famille, a-t-il dit en l'observant. Ton frère n'a même pas hésité entre le prénom de Connors ou le mien… Parfois… Je me demande s'il connaît l'existence de mon frère, a-t-il soupiré en souriant. Bonne fin de journée ma Katie.

Il a passé sa main dans l'Iris-Mail, coupant la connexion.

-Je vais le tuer, a-t-elle murmuré.

 ** **On reste du côté de Travis :****

L'Hermès a passé ses mains sur son visage enjoué, avant de quitter sa chambre. Il est retourné dans le salon, s'installant près de sa grand-mère.

-Tu as appelé Connors ?  
-Évidemment.

Sa grand-mère l'a observé, avant de se redresser et de lui donner une petite claque derrière la tête.

-Mamie !  
-Menteur.  
-Mais...  
-Je t'ai élevé, a-t-elle dit. Je sais quand tu me mens.

Travis a fermé les yeux.

-Tu as appelé Katie Gardner ?

Un sourire a éclairé ses lèvres, alors qu'elle observait son petit-fils rougir.

-Pas la peine de répondre, a-t-elle dit. Ton corps vient de te trahir.  
-Mamie...  
-J'espère que tu me présenteras cette petite bientôt, a-t-elle dit en reprenant sa couture. Depuis le temps que j'entends parler d'elle.

Travis a grimacé.

-Je ne connais même pas les traits de son visage.  
-Je t'ai déjà...  
-Tu m'as juste dit qu'elle était magnifique. Ce n'est pas assez, a-t-elle marmonné.

Travis a levé les yeux au ciel, avant de se relever.

-Je vais dormir, a-t-il dit. Je suis vraiment crevé.

 ** **Côté Katie :****

Katie a plaqué sa main sur la bouche de Connor, le réveillant de manière plutôt brutale. L'Hermès a écarquillé en la voyant, avant de retirer rapidement la main de la jeune fille de sa bouche.

-Qu'est-ce que… Est-ce que tu viens me kidnapper ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Un peu près, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Tu sais que je suis Connors hein ? Je ne suis pas Travis, a-t-il dit vivement.  
-Je sais où est ton frère, a-t-elle répondu en levant les yeux au ciel.

Connor s'est redressé, les yeux écarquillés.

-Pardon ?  
-Il est chez les amies de ta grand-mère, a-t-elle dit. Tu vois où elles habitent ?  
-Évidemment... Quand on était petits, on passait nos week-ends là-bas.

Katie a attrapé les chaussures de Connors, avant de les lui jeter.

-Alors... Tu devrais te dépêcher de t'habiller, a-t-elle continué. Parce que nous allons le chercher.  
-Quoi ? Mais...

Elle a haussé un sourcil, en l'observant.

-Un problème ? Tu n'as plus envie de voir ton frère ? a-t-elle demandé en croisant les bras.  
-Tu sais très bien que j'en meurs d'envie, mais... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens.

Son sourire amusé semblait hurler le contraire.

-Je dois lui botter le cul, a-t-elle répondu.  
-Encore ?

Elle a haussé une épaule.

-Je t'attends devant les écuries… Nous allons prendre des pégases.

Connors a ricané, avant de s'habiller rapidement. Ensuite, il a retrouvé la jeune femme.

* * *

 ** **On approche de plus en plus de la fin. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant !  
À bientôt !  
Mélissa.****

 ** **Réponse reviews :****

 ** **IrisChasecb3 : Merci !  
****


	14. Chapitre 12

****Chapitre 12 :****

Travis a refermé la porte de la cuisine, en poussant un petit soupir.

-Les corvées vont finir par me tuer.  
-Tu exagères, a marmonné la grand-mère du brun.

Elle a déposé un petit gâteau devant son petit-fils, avant de lui adresser un large sourire.

-Ton frère est dans le salon.

Travis a froncé les sourcils, en papillonnant des paupières.

-Qu… Quoi ?  
-Ton petit-frère est dans le salon, a-t-elle dit.  
-Que... Hein ?  
-Tu peux aller le rejoindre… Je dois finir de préparer le thé, a-t-elle continué en souriant.

Travis a acquiescé, en regardant autour de lui.

-Je... Ouais.

Le jeune homme a quitté la pièce, rejoignant son frère. Il a observé le dos de son frangin, en continuant de sourire.

-Alors... Tu viens squatter avec moi ? a-t-il déclaré.

Connors s'est retourné, avant de passer par dessus le canapé et de fondre dans les bras de son grand-frère.

-Tu m'as grave manqué.  
-Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? a demandé Travis en souriant.  
-Quoi ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ? a demandé Connors en s'écartant.  
-Bien sûr que si… Espèce d'idiot ! Tu m'as manqué, a-t-il dit en le frappant à l'épaule.

La grand-mère des deux garçons est entrée dans la pièce, en souriant.

-Allez... Installez-vous les garçons.

Les deux jeunes hommes se sont installés sur le canapé, en se poussant affectueusement.

-Les garçons, a réprimandé la vieille femme.

Travis a observé son petit-frère en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Alors... Euh… Ton voyage était comment ?  
-Plutôt court.  
-Et... Euh… Tu… Tu as discuté avec Katie ? Elle était en colère ?

Les lèvres de Connors se sont étirées, alors qu'un bruit de chasse d'eau retentissait.

-J'ai discuté avec Gardner… Après… Demande lui.

Travis s'est figé, alors que Katie entrait dans la pièce. Elle a observé la pièce, en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon.

-Salut Stoll.  
-Oh... Euh…

La jeune femme a adressé un petit sourire à Travis, avant de joindre ses deux mains.

-Tu es mort.

Elle a avancé vers lui, mais la vieille femme s'est interposée.

-Excusez-moi... Juste un instant, a-t-elle murmuré en détaillant la jeune femme. Vous avez Katie Gardner ?  
-Mamie, a marmonné Travis en rougissant.  
-Oui.  
-Oh ! J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, a-t-elle dit. Mon petit-fils parle souvent de vous dans son sommeil !

Elle a donné un coup de coude à Travis.

-Tu avais raison ! a-t-elle crié. Elle est vraiment magnifique !

Travis s'est étouffé, clairement gêné.

-Mamie...  
-Quoi ? Oh ! Je ne veux pas te gêner, a-t-elle continué.

Connors a laissé échapper un ricanement, avant de partir dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.

-C'est gentil, a murmuré Katie en rougissant.

Elle a planté son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait de moi à sa famille, a-t-elle dit malicieuse.  
-Il ne voulait pas, a-t-elle ricané. Mais… Vous connaissez les grands-mères ! Elles insistent ! J'étais obligée de virer Connors et de préparer une tonne de gâteaux à Travis pour qu'il accepte de me parler de vous ! Avec le temps, j'ai souvent regretté… Une fois lancé, personne ne peut l'arrêter… "Et Katie ceci… Et Katie cela…" Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui, jeune demoiselle.

Le rire de Connors s'est intensifié, alors que les joues de Katie et Travis changèrent une nouvelle fois de couleur.

-Mamie !  
-Euh... Je compte pour lui ? s'est amusée la Déméter.  
-Quoi ? a murmuré la grand-mère en se tournant vers son petit-fils. Elle ne le savait pas ? Tu sais Travis, tu devrais partager plus souvent tes émotions !  
-Exactement, a murmuré Katie très amusée.  
-Tu es trop réservé, a continué la vieille femme.

Travis a passé une main sur son visage, avant de s'approcher et d'attraper la main de Katie.

-Bonne journée, a-t-il marmonné.

Il a légèrement tiré sur la main de la jeune femme, la guidant vers sa chambre.

-Pas de bêtise, a hurlé Connors avant de reprendre son éclat de joie.  
-Connors aime Mandy, s'est écrié Travis.

Son petit-frère s'est étouffé.

-Quoi ? Raco… a commencé la grand-mère.

Travis a refermé la porte de sa chambre, les joues toujours rouges. Après quelques minutes, l'Hermès a passé ses mains sur son visage.

-C'est embarrassant, a-t-il murmuré.  
-Je n'aurais pas dit ça, a-t-elle répondu en regardant la pièce. Sympa ta chambre.  
-La tienne aussi, a-t-il répondu. Elle te ressemble.

Les lèvres de Katie se sont légèrement étirées.

-J'aime bien ta grand-mère… Vous êtes proches ?  
-Ma mère n'a pas aimé… Les séparations avec mon père, a-t-il dit en s'approchant de son lit. Un matin, elle nous a déposés chez ma grand-mère et… Elle n'est pas revenue.  
-C'est…  
-J'adore ma grand-mère, mais… Elle est… Trop bavarde, a-t-il dit en observant le plafond.  
-Tu... Euh… Tu parles vraiment de moi en dormant ? a-t-elle demandé amusé.

Il a passé une main sur son visage.

-Beaucoup trop bavarde, a-t-il murmuré.

Un petit silence s'est installé, rapidement interrompu par Katie.

-Euh... Concernant la photo, a-t-elle murmuré les joues rouges.

Les lèvres de Travis se sont étirées, alors qu'il se redressait. Il a poussé ses couvertures, dévoilant la photo.

-J'aime cette photo, a-t-il murmuré.

Il a relevé les yeux, observant attentivement Katie.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es rouge ? Je croyais que tu étais d'accord… Je croyais que tu voulais que je parle de mes émotions ?  
-Euh... Je…  
-Et... Cette photo me… Elle me donne énormément d'émotions, a-t-il dit en s'approchant d'elle.

Il a déposé ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

-Quand je me dis… Qu'elle était dans ta chambre… Accrochée sur l'un de tes murs… Qu'elle était souvent… Balayée par ta vision… Je… Mon cœur s'emballe et… Je ne peux plus réfléchir convenablement.  
-J'ai bien monté un groupe pour me venger de ton frère et toi, a-t-elle lâché.

Les lèvres Travis se sont étirées.

-Je le savais, a-t-il murmuré. J'étais là… Quand tu as proposé à Will de former ton Conseil de Guerre.

La jeune femme a froncé les sourcils.

-Il a regardé dehors, a-t-elle murmuré.  
-Et j'ai acquiescé… Je trouvais l'idée… Terriblement plaisante, a-t-il dit en faisant glisser ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme. Tu allais te préoccuper de moi… Tu allais penser à moi… Cette idée était terriblement agréable.  
-Je pensais déjà à toi, a-t-elle murmuré.

Le jeune homme a baissé la tête, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Katie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas, a-t-il murmuré.

Les mains de Travis ont attrapé celles de la Déméter. Les deux adolescents respiraient rapidement, le cœur battant.

-Je... Je…

Les joues du jeune homme ont encore changé de couleur.

-Vas-y, a-t-elle murmuré.

Lentement, il a relevé la tête et il a déposé ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme, avant de les retirer vivement.

-Je t'aime, a-t-il murmuré en s'écartant légèrement d'elle.

Pour toutes réponses, Katie a caressé sa joue avec une extrême lenteur.

-Si tu savais à quel point c'est partagé…

Travis a attrapé son visage en coupe, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

 ** **Le mot de la fin :****

 **Il y aura un épilogue !**  
 **Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?**  
 **Mélissa**

 **Réponse reviews :**

 **IrisChasecb3 : Et oui !**


	15. Épilogue

****Épilogue :****

Les trois adolescents ont quitté la Grande Maison, après une bonne demi-heure d'engueulade. Katie avait gardé la tête baissée, légèrement honteuse. Les deux frères Stoll, eux, souriaient sans discrétion. Travis attrapé la main de Katie, augmentant son propre sourire. Connors a observé les deux amoureux, avant de partir vers le bungalow des Héphaïstos.

-Où est-ce qu'on va ? a-t-il demandé en la stoppant.  
-Toi ? Je ne sais pas, a-t-elle dit en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Moi ? Je dois aller contrôler le travail de mes sœurs et cré...

Travis a coupé la jeune femme, en l'embrassant.

-Travis ! a-t-elle dit en écarquillant les yeux.  
-Quoi ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Tu... Évite de m'embrasser.

Le jeune homme a ricané, sans joie.

-Pardon ?  
-Nous sommes à la colonie et...  
-Et ? a-t-il demandé.  
-Je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher.  
-Pardon ? a-t-il répété.  
-Écoute... Personne ne comprendrait et... Je n'ai pas envie d'étaler ma vie privée, a-t-elle dit sèchement.  
-Mais... Je...  
-On peut se mettre ensemble après l'été ? a-t-elle dit avec un sourire.  
-Pour rompre à chaque vacance ? a-t-il demandé froidement.

Elle a acquiescé, en continuant de sourire.

-Je savais que tu comprendrais.

La jeune femme s'est éloignée, rayonnante.  
 ** **  
Ellipse temporelle de deux jours****

Katie s'est approchée des frères Stoll, en souriant légèrement.

-Comment allez-vous ?  
-Bien, a répondu Connors.

Travis a tourné la tête, boudeur.

-Il boude ?  
-Mmh...  
-Mais... Pourquoi ? a demandé Katie.  
-Pourquoi ? a-t-il répété en se tournant vers elle. Tu n'es qu'une idiote, Gardner !

La jeune femme a haussé un sourcil.

-Moi... Je... Je veux être avec toi maintenant, a-t-il dit. Parce que je t'aime... Tu comprends ? Je n'ai pas envie d'attendre !

La Déméter a laissé échapper un ricanement.

-Par les Dieux... Dis-le-lui ! a marmonné Connors.  
-Me dire quoi ? a-t-il demandé tendu.  
-Il est vraiment insupportable depuis lundi, a continué le plus jeune.  
-C'était une blague, a-t-elle dit en haussant une épaule.

Il a froncé les sourcils.

-Quoi ?  
-Ma meilleure blague, a-t-elle continué. La première qui t'a vraiment fait marcher… Enfin…

Elle a ricané.

-Tu n'as même pas marché, a-t-elle déclaré. Tu as couru !

Elle s'est penchée, déposant un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

-On se voit plus tard, a-t-elle dit avant de rejoindre sa table.  
-Euh... Je... C'était une blague ? a demandé Travis. Mais... Elle... Euh... Je…  
-Mmh, a ricané son frère.

Travis était vraiment choqué... Katie avait gagné.

-Connors... Je crois que... Ma petite-amie a besoin d'une petite leçon...

... Enfin, pour l'instant.

* * *

 ** **Cette fiction est officiellement terminé.****

 ** **Réponses reviews :****

 ** **Irischasecb3 : Merci ! J'espère que tu as aimé !  
Scarlet12force : Merci à toi ! J'espère que tu as aimé l'épilogue !  
****


End file.
